Emmett's Speciality Coke
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: Part 5 in the Bad Emmett series. Emmett has to baby-sit Bella to redeem himself, but fun plans take hold involving making Bella a special glass of Coke. Funny but K for safety. Enjoy!


It had been a few months since Emmett's elevator escapade and he had managed to keep his slate clean but today the family went hunting and Carlisle had given him the chance to prove himself by looking after Bella, or "baby-sitting" as Emmett like to call it. It wasn't the most interesting job in the world but it was potentially very amusing – for Emmett.

The rest of the family left at about at 4 in the afternoon and they wouldn't be back until twilight the next day so Emmett had plenty of time with Bella. Bella was naturally unaware of Emmett's plans which he couldn't think of until Edward had left and he didn't make his mind up to be bad until Alice was long gone. Before the family left Carlisle gave Emmett as lecture on what he expected from him, that this was a chance to prove himself and that there was severe consequences if he put a toe out of line. He paid attention, only because he knew Edward was listening to his thoughts to make sure the he was listening. He said "yes Carlisle" and "no Carlisle" in the right places, kept his mind on what Carlisle was saying so that he would be left alone sooner.

His good behaviour paid off, they left sooner than he has anticipated. Bella was already there, sitting on one of the large, white sofas in the living room watching some random program on the television.

"Hey, Bella, you want a drink?"

"Sure, thanks Emmett."

What Bella didn't know was what Emmett was cooking up in his twisted mind.

A few hours later, Bella was incredibly drunk. Emmett, in his wisdom, decided to but Vodka and Tequila into Bella's cokes so she'd loosen up and spill all the beans on hers and Edward's relationship. Emmett, of course remained sober, as he had no need to drink plus he wanted to remain coherent while Bella confessed all of her deepest secrets.

Emmett didn't know how long it would take for Bella to get drunk, but after about 2 glasses of Emmett's speciality coke, she had completely and utterly smashed. Bella had always said that she was a terrible dancer; however, with a fair bit of Vodka and Tequila, she soon found her feet, dancing away on the coffee table to some cheesy boy-band hit from the 90's, nearly falling off ever now and again, but dancing all the same. Emmett didn't want to miss any of this so he filmed is secretly on his phone. He whispered so only he could hear, not that Bella would hear if he shouted the music was so high, "this is going to come in handy."

After a couple more glasses of coke, Bella had ran upstairs, dragging Emmett along with her, and began to bounce up and down on the large, white bed Edward had left in his room for her. Emmett of course was still filming Bella's hilarious antics. He found it very hard not to burst out laughing and she was jumping all over the place, trying to do tricks that just weren't working, like landing on her bum after twisting round and twisting in the air. She was doing another jump when she jumped clean off the bed and landed on the floor smacking her hip into the corner of a cabinet. Emmett was too busy filming to catch her but as soon as he noticed, he picked her up, running down the stairs, placing her on the sofa. Then she started laughing, and couldn't stop. Emmett couldn't help but laugh either, she was exceedingly funny. After the laughing fit had ceased, Emmett began his Spanish inquisition, not that need to ask many questions. "So, tell me about you and Edward…"

And then it began.

"He's so overprotective," she said, her words slurred, "I mean like, I trip, I get wrapped in a protective cocoon, I accidently cut myself of a thorn branch, I get wrapped in a protective cocoon. Yeah it's sweet and all, but please, I'm not a child, I'm 17 years old, nearly 18 for crying out loud, I can look after myself." She stood up, shaking, uneasy on her feet, "I looked after my mum, and I look after my dad, I can look after myself," she inaudibly spoke before tripping over her own feet, onto Emmett.

Emmett let out a bellow of laughter he picked up a giggling Bella and put her back on the sofa waiting for more relationship secrets. Bella took another couple of gulps from her "coke" before beginning to giggle again.

"He's so tense," she began, "and stressed, he just constantly worrying about loosing control. But I _want_ him to loose control, he's as straight as a ruler all the time, full of sexual tension, I wish he'd loosen up, let go, relieve some of the tension, just be with me for a change, properly, instead of being all zipped up."

Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing, this to him was gold. He could use all of his newly found information to get Bella to do anything he wanted for eternity. While he was thinking of he knew found resources of blackmail and annoyance, Bella had drank another "coke," still giggling like a school girl, she had got up from the sofa and was spinning in circles, round and round. Emmett didn't even notice that Bella had tripped over one of the table legs and he certainly didn't notice that Edward had caught her and placed her back on the sofa like a piece of fragile china before lunging at Emmett. He pinned him to the back of the room, right up near the ceiling against the wall.

"How dare you, Emmett," he growled, furious wasn't a strong enough word for how Edward felt now, "how dare you, I trusted you, we trusted you, Emmett. She could have been seriously hurt. She's human remember. HUMAN!", he began to loose his cool, "why can't you think Emmett, you stupid idiot, and I swear you ever do that again I will rip you limp from limp, do you understand"

"Calm down Edward, it was just a bit of fun, lighten up, I would never get her hurt."

"And liver damage isn't hurt?"

"She hasn't had that much"

Bella suddenly joined in, "see what I mean Emmett, wound up like a coil, and so overprotective, Edward, just relax, release all the tension elsewhere, I can think of a good idea."

"Bella, please be quiet"

"I'm just saying, at least Emmett understands"

"Emmett, what has she said to you?"

"Here," Emmett handed him the phone.

Edward couldn't help but laugh at the dancing and the jumping but when it got down to leaking stuff about him; he wound right back up, his laughing come to a close, he did not look amused. When it had finished, Edward re-pinned Emmett to the wall, "I mean it do it again, I'll tear you up so small even Carlisle won't be able to put you back together."

Edward took Bella upstairs and gave her a cup of coffee before she fell asleep in Edward's arms. Emmett wasn't allowed to "baby-sit" Bella no more after that night. When she woke, she couldn't recall anything of that night.

A couple of months later, Bella was on You tube looking for a movie trailer when she came across a video called "Bella's drunken antics." Naturally curious, she watched it. Horrified of the video of her, she screamed then shouted "Emmett!!"

Downstairs Emmett said, "Oops, should have remember about that. I should have seen it coming."


End file.
